


Completely Normal

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Trip gets sick and Virus has some unorthodox methods for trying to get him well again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Normal

"Say 'aaah'."

"No."

"...Trip. 'Aah'."

"No."

Virus pushes the spoon full of cooled soup against the other's lips, eyebrows furrowed. He's been at this for the past ten minutes, coaxing Trip into eating the soup he prepared almost an hour ago. Unfortunately, Trip turns his head when he speaks so Virus can't feed him. At this point, Virus just wants to give up and let Trip wither and die.

"It's not that difficult. It's not even hot. See?" The elder blond brings the soup to his own mouth and swallows it, giving Trip a bemused look. He looks lost at the frown Trip gives him. "What?"

"You ate my soup."

***

Trip stares warily at the bathtub, eyebrows furrowed over bright blue eyes. He shifts away from the contents within, clutching the blanket around his shoulders.

"I'm going to push you in if you don't cooperate." Virus lingers by the bathroom door, that sickly sweet smile back at his lips.

"This is a fucking waste—"

In a flash, Virus tears the blanket off of the taller blond's body and shoves him into the bathtub.

Frosting splatters against the shower wall, flinging a few spots onto Virus' night clothes. He pays no heed to it, instead smiling coldly at Trip, who looks like a confused child.

"...I'm in a tub of icing."

"Damn right you are."

***

With his ear pressed against the bathroom door, Virus absently drums his fingers along its material. "Are you done cleaning frosting out of your unmentionable areas, dear brother?" He smirks at the grunt from the other side in response.

As Trip exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he frowns at Virus. He ignores the way Virus is staring at his treasure trail. "That was a fucking waste. How many tubs of icing did you use?"

Virus looks away from the red hair peaking out over Trip's towel and shrugs. "I don't know and I don't care." He grabs Trip's arm and guides him to the kitchen. On the counter sits a carton of eggs.

"The fuck—"

"Sit on the counter."

Now this is just weird. Trip approaches the kitchen counter with caution, easing himself onto it next to the open box of eggs. He eyes them carefully.

"Virus, how the hell is this supposed to help me?"

"Just watch."

***

This is the fifth shower Trip has taken today.

"You're taking quite a long time in there, dear brother."

Ugh.

"Are you alright in there?"

Ever since he refused to eat Virus' soup, Trip's been Virus' little experiment for very... odd things to do when one is sick. They're almost laughable, but the mischievous look in the older blond's eyes stops Trip from laughing.

Frosting bath. Egg massage. Cucumber rub-down.

Other unmentionable things.

Just the thought makes Trip shudder.

He slowly exits the bathroom, looking over to Virus. The smile he receives is bone-chilling.

"I thought next we could have some fun with Hersha—"

"No."


End file.
